Dia Furihata Kouki
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: (REPOST) Perjalanan Furihata Kouki sebagai pemain basket Tim Seirin bernomor punggung 12 yang kisahnya akan dibersamai oleh orang-orang spesial.
1. Komitmen

_Perkenalkan, siswa SMA Seirin tahun pertama, Furihata Kouki. Tergabung dalam klub basket setelah resmi diterima di klub dengan satu lembar formulir serta pengikraran alasan dan tujuan untuk bergabung ke dalam klub basket Seirin generasi kedua di atap sekolah._

 _Seperti yang dia ucapkan, dia bermaksud untuk memenangkan hati gebetannya dengan menjadi nomor satu._

 _Akan baik untuk dirinya jika Furihata-_ kun _melupakan saja semua tentang cewek yang dia taksir, karena apapun yang dia usahakan tetap tak akan bisa membawa dia menuju kemenangan atas hati cewek itu._

 _Setidaknya di cerita kali ini! Hahaha! Ups, maaf._

 _Pemuda biasa ini akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah kali ini._

 _Sa! Mari kita lihat keseharian Furihata-_ kun _calon cahaya baruku!_

 **===/===**

*PRIIIITTTT*

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" Pelatih Aida membunyikan peluit tanda latihan hari ini telah usai. "Yosh! Minna, otsukare! Sebelum kita pulang, ada yang harus aku sampaikan. Kalian pasti tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti InterHigh dan tentu kita akan membalaskan kekalahan kita kemarin."

"Hai!" Jawab kompak para pemain Seirin.

"Maka dari itu, dua minggu lagi selama satu minggu kita akan melakukan _trainning camp_ untuk meningkatkan kemampuan. Kita akan mengasah lebih baik lagi kemampuan masing-masing individu agar kita siap untuk menghadapi _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sudah pasti mereka akan lebih menakutkan daripada diri mereka yang pernah kita hadapi."

"Kau benar, Riko." Sahut Kiyoshi Teppei sambil men-tapping lututnya.

"Apakah kita akan dilatih oleh Kagetora- _san_ lagi?" Tanya Koganei, membuat pemain lain merinding.

"Tidak. Saat ini Papa sedang berada di Amerika untuk melatih satu tim di sana."

"Wah, hebat!"

"Walaupun bukan Papa yang melatih, tapi akan aku pastikan bahwa latihan neraka dariku akan membangkitkan kemampuan terbaik kalian." Kata Aida sambil mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

'Neraka! Dia bilang neraka!' Teriak para pemain Seirin kompak dalam hati.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. _Trainning camp_ kali ini, akan dilaksanakan bersama sekolah lawan kita, dengan kata lain sekolah para _Kiseki no Sedai_."

" _Kiseki no Sedai_?!" Teriak para lelaki yang ada di dalam gym yang melupakan fakta bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Latihan bersama mereka ya. Eh tapi aku tidak percaya kita bisa berlatih bersama mereka." Ucap Hyuuga yang terkagum dengan Pelatih Aida.

"Hahaha, itulah hebatnya Riko." Timpal Kiyoshi yang disetujui oleh Izuki.

"Yosh! Ini adalah waktu untuk kita bersinar. Kita tidak akan kalah, iya kan, Tsuchi?"

"Hm! Kita tak akan kalah, Koganei."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini berhadapan lagi dengan mereka. Hahaha, _omoshiroi_!" Tak kalah dari kakak kelasya, Kagami Taiga mulai memanas mendengar dengan siapa dia akan latihan.

"Uwah, seperti biasa. Kagami selalu membara jika sudah menyangkut _Kiseki no Sedai_." Komentar Kawahara sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku capek. Hoaahm, aku mulai mengantuk." Furihata mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair dengan imutnya.

"Hei, hei, Furi. Pastikan kalau kau tidak terjatuh lagi di lapangan, ya." Ucapan Fukuda membuat semuanya tertawa.

" _U-urusai_!"

" _Yosh_! Sekarang kalian boleh bubar. _Otsukaresama_!"

" _Otsukaresama deshita_!"

Setelah berganti pakaian, para pemain mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kini terlihat _trio bench warmer_ berjalan bersama karena rumah mereka yang memang melewati jalan yang sama sebelum akhirnya berpisah di tikungan yang berbeda.

"Pertandingan melawan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , saat InterHigh dan WinterCup lalu kita tidak berkontribusi banyak ya?" Kawahara mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kau benar, Kawahara. Kita hanya pernah diturunkan satu kali, itupun hanya sekita 2 menit saja." Jawab Fukuda. "Ah, tapi tidak untuk Furi. Diantara kita bertiga, hanya dia yang sudah dua kali turun langsung ke pertandingan."

"Walaupun dia bergetar hebat di depan Akashi. Kau ingat itu, Fukuda?" Kawahara mencoba membuka kembali kenangan pahit milik Furihata.

"Hahaha, ingat, aku ingat itu. Hahaha!"

" _Mou_! Sudahlah jangan ingat-ingat hal itu lagi! Tunggu saja, saat training camp besok, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti yang dulu."

" _Otanoshimi, ne, Chihuahua-chan_." Kompak Fukuda dan Kawahara meledek Furihata.

"Awas ya kalian !"

===/===

 _Itulah awal dari perjalanan Chihua-Furihata Kouki. Seperti apa usaha Furihata-_ kun _untuk membuktikan bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda?_

 _Kami tim Seirin mengharapkan hal yang berbeda darimu, dan aku secara pribadi juga berharap bahwa kau tidak takut lagi dengan_ Kiseki no Sedai _. Semoga berhasil, Furihata-_ kun _._


	2. Usaha

**_Kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi_**

 _Satu hari setelah pemberitahuan dari Pelatih Aida tentang akan dilaksanakannya training camp bersama Kiseki no Sedai, satu hari pula semenjak Furihata-kun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang tidak seperti yang dulu._ _Masih ada waktu bagi Furihata-kun untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia perlukan agar bisa membuktikan perkataannya._ _Melakukan menu latihan reguler dari Pelatih Aida memang bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya, namun apa Furihata-kun yakin bahwa itu semua sudah cukup, bahkan hanya dalam waktu dua minggu saja? Aku rasa tidak._ _Jadi, Furihata-kun, setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

 _==/==_

"APA?! Kau mulai latihan di gym?!" Kabar eksklusif dari Furihata membuat kedua temannya terkejut dan menghentikan acara makan burger yang teronggok manis di tangan mereka.

"Oi, oi, kalian terlalu hiperbola tahu, lagipula aku tidak mengikuti menu latihan di sana, hanya jika ada waktu luang dan kesempatan, baru aku berlatih." Jelas Furihata selagi mencolek saus dengan kentang goreng di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran untuk berlatih di gym?" Fukuda mulai bertanya selagi Kawahara masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ah, soal itu, sebenarnya Pamanku selaku pemilik gym di salah satu distrik di Tokyo sedang membutuhkan bantuan, dia tidak bisa mengurus gymnya karena dia sedang ada di Amerika sampai dua minggu kedepan. Jadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya menjaga gym. Dan setelah pulang latihan ak-"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Furi!" Kawahara tiba-tiba saja menghentikan cerita Furihata. "Kau, jangan-jangan Pamanmu itu Kagetora-san, ayah Pelatih Aida?"

"APA?!" Fukuda hampir terseda minumannya akibat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kawahara.

"Ha?! Tentu saja bukan, Daho!" Furihata yang kesal karena ceritanya dihentikan dengan seenaknya, kini makin sebal dengan pertanyaan konyol dari Kawahara, akibatnya pemuda dengan kepala plontos itu harus rela menerima jitakan dari Furihata.

"Ta-tapi, tadi kau bilang Pamanmu sedang di Amerika, sedangkan bukankah Kegetora-san juga memiliki gym?"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Ah, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya, karena kau memang bodoh. Iya kan, Furi?" Fukuda yang mendengarnya saja pun ikut kesal.

"Hah...memangnya kau pikir hanya Kagetora-san saja yang memiliki gym dan sedang pergi ke Amerika?" Saking kesalnya, kini Furihata sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk meringankan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh...Ah, aku tahu!" seakan mendapatkan ide, Kawahara memukul kepalan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya, yang hanya ditatap aneh oleh Fukuda dan Furihata. "Jadi, Pamanmu itu...temannya Kagetora-san?"

"HA?!"

Furihata dan Fukuda tidak habis fikir dengan kebodohan temanya, kenapa temannya bisa sebodoh ini? Apakah terlalu berkerja keras saat latihan membuat Kawahara kehilangan akal sehatnya sedikit demi sedikit? Ataukah memang sejak awal dia tidak punya akal sehat?

"Ah, sudahlah, Furi. Kita biarkan saja orang bodoh itu." Usul Fukuda yang ikut kesal dengan tingkah temannya.

"Furi, apa berlatih di gym bisa meningkatkan kualitas permainan kita?" Tanya Kawahara dengan polosnya.

"Kawahara, aku tahu bahwa nilai pelajaranmu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan nilai milik Kagami dan Kuroko. Tapi tidak ku sangka kau tidak mengerti tentang hal ini juga." Fukuda tidak bisa tidak menyuarakan uneg-uneg tentang betapa uniknya Kawahara.

"Ha? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan nilaiku, na, Furi?"

"Kau ini! Sudahlah lupakan tentang nilaimu. Aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas tentang apa yang kamu tanyakan. Jadi pastikan kau mendengarkan dan memahaminya!"

'Fukuda, kowaii!' Batin Furihata setelah melihat ekspresi menyeramkan Fukuda

"Jadi kalau kita melatih tubuh kita agar lebih terbentuk dan otot kita tidak kaku, otomatis pergerakan kira selama bermain basket akan semakin bagus, dan kita juga tidak akan mudah lelah. Paham?"

Dengan kalimat yag diusahakan tidak dibuat berbelit, Fukuda menjelaskan pada Kawahara. Satu sisi, Furihata memegang pundak Fukuda sambil berkata, "Otsukaresama!"

"Paham, Pak Guru!" Jawab Kawahara sambil mengangkat tangan kanan ke pelipisnya, dia hormat pada Fukuda.

"Hahhh...Ya Tuhan, apa salahku?" Meneguk habis cola miliknya, Fukuda menangis meratapi nasibnya. "Oh iya, kau tadi berkata "setelah pulang latihan", apakah setelah pulang latihan kau langsung ke gym Pamanmu itu?"

"Iya."

"Kau serius? Furi, apa kau tidak kelelahan? Menu latihan dari pelatih sudah cukup menguras tenaga lho. Apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang kesehatanmu?"

"Fukuda...jangan-jangan, kau menghawatirkanku?" Furihata merasa terharu karena memiliki teman sebaik Fukuda, ingin rasanya dia memeluk teman disebelahnya, "Tentu saja aku khawatir, aku tidak mau kau menjadi bodoh karena terlalu bekerja keras." Jika saja alasan Fukuda tidak seperti itu.

Furihata heran, kenapa dia masih menjadi teman mereka. Oh iya, karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama menjadi bench-warmer Seirin.

"Aku juga bukan orang bodoh dengan ambisi besar yang rela melakukan latihan saat tubuhku sudah kelelahan. Aku hanya latihan saat aku rasa tubuhku masih mampu untuk latihan."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan tugas sekolah?"

"Kalau masalah itu, aku menyelesaikannya sebelum latihan basket dimulai dan juga saat menjaga gym, lalu jika masih ada waktu, aku akan memanfaatkannya untuk melatih tubuhku."

"Wah, kau hebat, Furi? Aku bangga menjadi temanmu." Puji Kawahara yang kali ini berhasil menggunakan akal sehatnya.

"Tidak kusangka, kau pasti bekerja keras untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah seekor Chihhuahua biasa seperti dulu, kan?" Fukuda merangkul temannya seakan sedang membanggakan anaknya.

"Kau benar, Fukuda."

"Yosh! Aku akan mendukungmu, Furi. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi Chihuahua nomor satu di Jepang!"

*BUAGH*

"ADUH!" Fukuda meringkuk setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras di perutnya.

"Fukuda! Furi, apa yang kau lakukan? Fukuda..Fukuda, bertahanlah!" Kawahara segera menghampiri dan menolong Fukuda.

"Aku heran kenapa aku masih mau berteman dengan kalian? Tapi kali ini, memutus tali pertemanan menurutku adalah hal yang sangat tepat, untuk menjaga akal sehatku. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Sayounara!" Dengan langkah besar dan mantap, Furihata meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan perkataannya, dan berjanji tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi.

Fukuda mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha menggapai punggung Furihata yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh, hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat terhalang dengan hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan teman hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Furi..Tu-tunggu! Furi, jangan pergi! Furrii!" Fukuda masih berusaha memanggil Furihata, dengan menarik nafas panjang.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba memanggil temannya, "Furi! Furi teme! Kau belum mengganti uang kentang dan soda bagianmu ! Oi Furi! JANGAN KABUR LO!"

Tidak ingin terkejar oleh temannya, Furihata melarikan diri dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terlatih sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

==/==

 _Jadi itu usaha yang dilakukan Furihata-kun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah seekor Chihuahua yang diremehkan seperti waktu itu? Apakah usahanya bisa memberikan hasil sesuai dengan apa yang Furihata-kun harapkan?_ _Semua pasti akan bisa terjadi jika Furihata-kun benar-benar bekerja keras, aku yakin itu._ _Jadi, Furihata-kun, berjuanglah! Dan aku disini akan terus mendukungmu! Dan cepat cepat jadi cahaya baru buat aku ya ;)_

A/N : hahahaha apa ini? Maafkan kerecehan tulisan ini.

Btw, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa narator cerita ini?

Yang pasti bukan saya wwwww

Oh iya besok AKASHII MUNCUL!


	3. Datang dan Pertemuan

_Hari yang telah ditentukan pun tiba, klub basket yang berisi anggota Kiseki no Sedai telah sampai di tempat trainning camp diadakan, kecuali satu sekolah, Seirin._

 _Keterlambatan Seirin disebabkan oleh kecerobohan Kagami Taiga yang terlalu semangat untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini dan membuatnya tidur terlambat, otomatiis dia juga bangun terlambat._

 _Sebagai tokoh utama dalam serial animenya, sudah pasti SMA Seirin sangat dinanti dan diharapkan akan datang membawa hal yang lebih menarik setelah memenangkan piala WinterCup lalu. Sudah pasti bahwa para pemain reguler Seirin akan datang membawa hal yang tidak pernah mereka tunjukan sebelumnya._

 _Tidak menutup kemungkinan pemain cadangan lainnya juga pasti tidak akan kalah dengan pemain reguler._

 _Tapi, seberapa hebatnya mereka, tetap saja mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Rakuzan, semua terlihat oleh mataku dan karena aku absolut._

Di sebuah gedung olahraga yang terbilang cukup luas, terlihat sudah ada lima sekolah yang berkumpul di dalamnya.

Diantara lima sekolah tersebut, empat diantaranya sedang melakukan latih tanding, SMA Touo yang berhadapan dengan SMA Yosen, dan SMA Rakuzan yang melawan SMA Shutoku.

SMA Kaijo mendapatkan giliran istirahat setelah sebelumnya berhadapan dengan SMA Touo dan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan selisih 2 angka.

Kise Ryouta yang merasakan panas di dalam gedung olahraga memutuskan untuk keluar mencuci muka dan mencari udara segar. Setelah membasuh muka dan sedikit membasahi kepalannya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung olahraga sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk berwarna hijau muda.

Jika kita menilik ke belakang, sebenarnya handuk tersebut adalah handuk milik Midorima yang dulu pernah dia pinjamkan kepada Kise saat dia datang untuk melihat pertandingan antara Kaijo dan Seirin. Memang handuk tersebut sudah dikembalikan oleh Kise, tapi pada akhirnya handuk itu kembali berada di tangan Kise setelah dia meminjam handuk tersebut pada Midorima sesaat setelah selesai pemotretan dimana lokasinya berada di dekat SMA Shutoku.

"Kau kan artis, nandodayo! Setidaknya bawa handukmu sendiri!" Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Midorima saat menyerakan handuknya pada Kise.

Meskipun marah-marah tetap saja dia memberikan handuknya. 'Dasar Tsundere' batin Kise sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian lampau itu.

Tinggal dua langkah lagi untuk sampai di pintu gedung olahraga, langkkah kaki Kise dihentikan oleh suara derit yang berasal dari gesekan antara karet rem dan ban bus yang ditumpangi SMA Seirin.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Kuroko sebaiknya kita cepat?" Kagami yang pertama kali keluar sudah tidak sabar untuk menyerbu gedung olah raga.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu terburu-buru, Kagami-kun." Kuroko keluar dari bus dengan santai dan tak lupa mengingatkan cahayanya.

"Furi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fukuda yang melihat gelagat ketakutan pada diri Furihata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Fukuda. Jangan khawatir." Jawaban Furihata hanya dibalas 'Hm' singkat oleh sang penanya.

Kini semua pemain beserta pelatih Seirin sudah turun dari bus. Memutuskan untuk segera menuju gym agar tidak terlalu banyak membuang waktu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah terlambat. Namun langkah mereka dihentikan dengan suara cempreng yang memanggil..

"Kurokochii!"

Suara Kise terdengar sangat keras saking senangnya bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko, tak hanya mengagetkan para pemain Seirin, tapi para atlit basket yang berada di dalam gym juga sedikit terkejut dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan lari meninggalkan gym.

'Eh!' Semua pemain Seirin terkejut dengan suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak semua mata memandang ke arah benda kuning yang perlahan mendekat.

"Lho? Kurokochi dimana-ssu? Kurokochi! Kurokochi!" Tanpa sepengetahuan Kise, dan juga pemain Seirin lain, Kuroko seudah menghilang sesaat setelah Kise memanggil dirinya.

"Kurokochi hidoi-ssu." Kise yang memangis komikal karena ditinggal oleh Korokocchi-nya kini dihampiri oleh Kagami, "Oi, Kise, bisakah kau menyambut Kuroko dengan biasa saja?"

"Eh, tapi aku sudah melakukannya dengan hal yang biasa."

"Biasa untukmu!"

Selagi Kagami dan Kise beradu argumen, Furihata merasakan ada sesuatu hal di belakangnya, "Eh? Kuroko? Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku?"

"Dari tadi, Furihata-kun."

"Astaga, Kuroko. Hah..." Furihata menghela nafas, belum mulai dia berlatih tapi dia sudah merasa capek melihat tingkah heboh Kise. 'Dia yang heboh, tapi kenapa aku yang lelah?' Batin Furihata sambil meminum air mineral.

"Furihata-kun, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa rambutmu sudah panjang?"

"Eh, benarkah?" Furihata memeriksa rambutnya, "Wah, kau benar, Kuroko. Bisa repot nih kalau poniku mengganggu saat latihan."

"Apa kau membawa sesuatu untuk merapikan ponimu, Furihata-kun?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Kuroko. Ah, benar juga, kan ada Kantoku. Ano, kantoku, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk merapikan rambut? Ini, poniku terlalu panjang." Furihata bertanya pada Aida.

"Kalau jepit rambut ada sih, tapi aku juga membutuhkannya. Sebentar, mungkin saja aku membawa sesuatu." Aida segera mengecek tasnya.

"Ah, ini dia. kau pakai bando ini saja, Furihata-kun."

"Terima kasih, Kantoku." Setelah menerima bando tersebut, Furihata segera memakainya.

"Wah, rasanya agak sedikit aneh, tapi cukup membantu." Selagi Furihata melihat penampilan barunya, tidak dia sadari bahwa Kuroko memandang Furihata denga tataan yang tidak biasa.

'Furihata-kun, dia terlihat emm..keren saat dia memundurkan poninya.' Batin Kuroko dengan semu merah muda yang muncul di pipinya.

Rombongan Seirin segera disambut oleh kapten dan pelatih dari SMA Rakuzan. Dari kubu Serin, Aida Riko dan Hyuuga selaku pelatih dan kapten berbincang dan berterima kasih atas sambutan yang telah diberaikan.

Jauh di belakang kempat orang itu, Furihata sedikit terkejut melihat Akashi Seijuurou kini berada tak jauh darinya. Rasa merinding sesaat dirakan oleh Furihata, walaupun dia memiliki tekat untuk tidak bertingkah seperti chihuahua di hadapan Akashi, namun tetap saja aura emperor Akashi Seijuurou terasa menakutkan.

"Wah, itu benar-benar Akashi, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya aku sudah merasa ngeri." Kawahara yang berada di samping kiri Furihata bergidik sambil mengelus kepala plontosnya. Pernyataan itu disetujui oleh Furihata dan Kawahara.

Selagi menunggu kapten dan pelatih mereka, anggota Tim Seirin lainnya melihat-lihat sekeliling bangunan yang akan mereka tempati selama satu minggu ke depan, betapa takjubnya mereka melihat penginapan yang begitu luas dan terlihat megah, dan juga gedung olahraga yang besar, mereka takjub pada keabsolutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, karena dia lah yang menanggung semua biaya fasilitas untuk pelatihan kali ini.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian segera masuk ke gedung olahraga dan memulai latihan, dan barang-barang kalian sementara letakan di gedung olahraga saja agar tidak membuang banyak waktu." Kata pelatih Rakuzan sembari mengomando Tim Seirin untuk segera masuk ke gedung olah raga.

"Baik. Minna, ayo!" Hyuuga segera memanggil rekan timnya.

Sambutan demi sambutan dari para pemain dari sekolah Kaijo, Touo, Shutoku, Ryosen, dan Rakuzan diterima oleh anggota tim Seirin.

Ada yang sekadar tersenyum, memanggil nama seperti yang dilakukan Moriyama kepada Izuki, bahkan sampai adegan main tubruk dan peluk oleh Kise pada Kuroko.

Kegiatan sapa menyapa yang singkat karena pertandingan segera dimulai kembali. Kini di lapangan sudah bertanding antara Touo melawan Yosen dan Shutoku melawan Rakuzan.

Kini Seirin melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan Tim Kaijo. Setelah salah satu dari dua pertandingan itu selesai, akan menjadi giliran Seirin untuk melawan tim yang berisikan seorang model tersebut.

Selama melakukan pemanasan, Furihata tak pernah lepas pandangannya pada permainan setiap anggota Kiseki no Sedai, juga dia memperhatikan permainan setiap point guard pada masing-masing tim.

"Wah, kalau dilihat lagi, Kiseki no Sedai sangat menakutkan ya." Fukuda berkomentar setelah melihat pertandingan selama 5 menit.

"Iya, tapi walaupun permainan mereka seperti monster, jika diperhatikan mereka sangat berkharisma, apa ya, mereka terlihat sangatlah keren, apalagi jika ditambah dengan Kise."

Pernyataan Kawahara disetujui oleh Furihata dan Fukuda, "Tapi untuk Kuroko, ku rasa dia sebuah pengecualian" tambah Kawahara.

"Eh?!" Fukudan dan Furihata terkejut dengan kalimat Kawahara. Ingin rasanya menyetujui apa yang kawan mereka katakan, tapi-

"Aku mendengarmu, Kawahara-kun, sangat jelas."-ternyata Kuroko sudah sejak awal berada di antara Kawahara dan kedua temannya.

"WAH!" Kawahara terkejut kerena tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah ada di sampingnya, "Kuroko, kau ini kalau datang jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong, kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah atas perkataannya tapi Kawahara malah memarahi Kuroko.

'Kau salah, Kawahara. Kau salah!' Batin Fukuda dan Furihata menyalahkan Kawahara, karena sebenarnya Kuroko sudah ada di situ dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya hanyalah Kawahara.

Bukan, bukan karena Fukuda dan Furihata memiliki Eagle Eye maupun Hawk eye, apalagi Emperor Eye, tapi memang sejak awal mereka telah berbincang dengan Kuroko sebelum Kawahara bergabung dengan mereka karena dia harus meminum air isotonik agar tidak mendadak menjadi pesakitan saat latihan nanti.

*PRIIITT*

"Pertandingan antara Rakuzan vs Shuttoku, 100-97, Rakuzan!" Wasit membunyikan peluit dan mengakhiri Pertandingan antara Akashi dan Midorima yang dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan.

Dengan berakhirnya pertandingan tersebut kini giliran Tim Kaijo yang akan berhadapan dengan Tim Seirin.

Kedua tim tersebut segera mempersiapkan diri di lapangan.

Pemain dari Kaijo ialah Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise Ryouta, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kobori dan Hayakawa. Sedangkan pemain dari Seirin adalah Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga, Izuki Shun dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Komposisi pemain yang sama seperti saat pertandingan latihan di Kaijo dan saat Winter Cup lalu.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan berhasilnya Kagami Taiga merebut bola Tip Off dari Kise yang langsung dia operkan kepada Izuki. Kasamatsu segera menghalangi pergerakan Izuki, dia tidak akan membiarkan Izuki melewatinya begitu saja.

Tak kehilangan akal Izuki mengoper bola pada Hyuuga yang free tanpa penjagaan, sesaat setelah menerima bola, Hyuuga segera melakukan tembakan tiga point. Keunggulan pertama berada di kubu Seirin.

"Wah, senpai-tachi benar-benar keren ya." Fukuda memuji kehebatan kakak kelasnya.

"Iya, apalagi Izuki-senpai, uh, apa aku bisa menjadi point guard sehebat dirinya?" Tanya Furihata sambil menimbang-nimbang kemampuannya.

"Tenang saja, Furi. Aku yakin kau bisa sehebat Izuki-senpai, atau bahkan bisa saja kau sehebat Akashi Seijuurou, jadi jangan menyerah!" Kawahara merangkul pundak Furihata dan menyemangatinya.

Trio bench warmer tersebut tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali untuk memberi dukungan pada timnya dan untuk mempelajari pertandingan kali iini, terutama Furihata.

Kini bola dikuasai oleh Tim Kaijo, Hayakawa melakukan operan panjang pada Kise yang sudah berada di daerah defense Seirin, "Nice pass –ssu!" dengan lompatan tinggi Kise mencoba untuk melakukan dunk.

Kagami yang terkena screen Koboru tidak bisa mengejar Kise, namun Seirin masih mempunyai center andalan, dengan lompatan tinggi dan kekuatan tangan yang tidak biasa, Kiyoshi berhasil merebut bola dari Kise dan mengopernya pada Kuroko.

Di sisi lain, Izuki yang mendengar teriakan Kise tadi malah mendpatkan ide untuk membuat sebuah lelucon, "Nice pass –ssu, nice pass ssuito, kitakore!" karena terlalu sibuk membuat lelucon garingnya, Izuki tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko sudah siap melakukan passing, tidak, ignite pass padanya.

"Izuki/senpai, awas!" Kagami dan pemain lainnya berteriak memperingatkan Izuki.

*DUAGH!*

"IZUKI/SENPAI!"

Pertandingan pun dihentikan karena Izuki terkena operan bola dari Kuroko yang tidak sempat dia tangkap, kini Izuki sudah dibawa ke pingir lapangan karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Pelatih Aida segera mengambil tindakan untuk segera melakukan pergantian pemain.

"Kau masuk, jaga nomor 4 ya-"

Selama pertandingan antara Seirin melawan Kaijo hingga saat terjadinya insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa point guard Seirin, Akashi tak berhenti memperhatikan semua, baik pergerakan dalam permainan bahkan sampai dia menyimak keputusan yang diambil oleh pelatih wanita tim Seirin.

Akashi memperhatikan pemain pengganti, seorang point guard kelas satu yang pernah menjaganya saat final WinterCup lalu. Kalau tidak salah namanya...

"Furihata-kun!"

"H-hai!"

 _Seirin berada di situasi yang genting dengan cederanya point guard reguler mereka. Apakah point guard pengganti mereka bisa diandalkan? Aku memang absolut, tapi aku bukan cenayang._

 _Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan, Furihata Kouki?_


	4. Chihuahua

_Point guard reguler Seirin, izuki Shun, tidak dapat melanjutkan permainan dan harus diganti dengan point guard lain._ _Terbilang point guard lain, maka tak ada lagi point guard Seirin selain Furihata Kouki._ _Aku akui bahwa ada yang berbeda dari seorang Furihata Kouki, tapi itu hanya sebatas penampilannya saja._ _Konyol, perubahan penampilan yang dibuat agar terlihat keren bukan berarti akan membuat permainannya juga akan lebih baik lagi._ _Apapun yang dia lakukan, dia hanyalah seekor Chihuahua yang pantasnya tunduk di hadapanku, Sang Emperor!_

Pertandingan antara Seirin melawan Kaijo dilanjutkan dengan diturunkannya pemain pengganti, atau lebih tepatnya point guard kedua Seirin, Furihata Kouki.

Meski Furihata sudah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus berani dan tidak menjadi lemah seperti chihuahua, namun keadaan di lapangan sungguh membuat Furihata hampir kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Semangat, Furi!"

Sorakan dari temannya membuat Furihata sadar bahwa dia harus tampil maksimal di pertandingan kali ini, walaupun bukan sebuah pertandingan resmi, tapi mulai dari sinilah dia akan membuat sebuah perubahan dalam dirinya.

Langkah mantap dia memasuki lapangan dan berjalan ke hadapan kapten Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio. Furihata sengaja membuat formasi kuda-kuda tidak terlalu lebar, untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, tak ingin memungkiri, Furihata masih tajut dengan tatapan garang dari Kasamatsu.

Throw in dilakukan oleh Hyuuga yang kemudian diterima oleh Kagami. Gerakan kaki yang cepat membuat dia berhasil melewati Kise dan masuk ke daerah defense lawan. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kagami melakukan lay up yang tidak biasa lalu mencetak angka dengan dunk kerasnya.

Selama pertandingan hingga akhirnya tinggal 3 menit kuater ke 4, Furihata belum menunjukkan permainan yang layak untuk disebut sebagai point guard inti selanjutnya. Hanya berhasil merebut 2 bola dari lawan dan belum pernah mencetak angka, tapi dia kelihatan sudah kewalahan.

Dia tidak mau terus-terusan dipandang sebagai Chihuahua, dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Saat ini dia menjaga Kasamatsu Yukio, yang siap menerima umpan kapan saja. Disisi lain Kagami masih berduel one on one dengan Kise. Melihat sedikit celah Kise mencoba untuk melakukan lay up, tapi sayang sekali bola berhasil ditepis oleh Kagami.

Namun rebound Seirin dikalahkan oleh Hayakawa, segera dia umpankan bola itu pada Kasamatsu yang berada di luar area 3 point. Tak diam saja, Furihata merebut bola tersebut sebelum berhasil ditangkap Kasamatsu, lalu dia umpankan pada Kuroko yang sudah ada di tengah lapangan. Dengan mudahnya Hyuuga menembakkan 3 angka setelah mendapatkan umpan dari Kuroko.

"Wah, piont guard dari Seirin itu bagus juga, iya kan Akashi?" tanya Hayama pada kaptennya.

"Tapi kurasa itu belum seberapa." Jawab Akashi belum mau mengakui kemampuan pemain seirin nomor 12.

Pertadingan dimulai kembali dengan bola berada di tangan Kaijo. Kali ini Kaijo bermain run and gun mengingat waktu tinggal beberapa detik saja. Kobori memberikan pada Kise namun penjagaan Kagami masih sangat ketat.

Kise mencoba cara yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Namun tetap saja Kagami bisa menyeimbanginya dan merebut bola.

Dengan keras Kagami melempar bola ke depan. Semua orang terkejut dengan tindakan Kagami, mereka mengira bahwa yang akan mencetak angka terakhir adalah Kagami, tapi sepertinya bukan mengingat Kagami masih di daerah deffense. Lalu siapa yang Kagami beri umpan?

"FURIHATA!!!!"

Furihata yang lolos dari penjagaan Kasamatsu segera memasuki daerah deffense lawan, setelah menerima bola dia menggunakan tumpuan di kaki kanannya untuk lay up dan memasukkan bola.

'PRRIIITTT'

Pertandingan antara Seirin melawan Kaijo berhasil dimenangkan oleh Seirin dengan perbedaan 4 angka. Semua pemain Seirin segera menghampiri Furihata untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Furiii!!!" Fukuda dan Kawahara berteriak tidak percaya.

"Furihata, tadi bagus sekali!"

"Kau hebat Furi."

"Wow, point guard kedua itu benar-benar melakukannya." begitulah sekiranya pujian yang diterima oleh Furihata baik dari Seirin maupun dari tim lain.

"Kau berhasil membuktinkannya, Furihata-kun." Kuroko berkata pada Furihata.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." Senyum Furihata terlihat sangat menawan kala itu. "Ayo kita ke bench, Kuroko." Untuk sesaat Kuroko terpaku pada senyuman Furihata, namun dia segera sadar dan mengikuti timnya kembali ke bench.

Latihan hari itu ditutup dengan pertandingan antara Shuttoku dan Yosen, yang dimenangkan oleh Shuttoku. Setelahnya setiap tim kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri.

Furihata duduk di teras kamar mereka, terlihat tenang memandangi langit malam.

"Furihata-kun?" Sapa Kuroko.

"Oh, Kuroko. Duduklah." Furihata memberi isyarat pada Kuroko untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Furihata-kun?"

"Hanya memandang bintang saja, disini bintangnya terlihat sangat jelas, sangat indah, coba kau lihat Kuroko."

"Mmm...benar juga."

Keduanya diselimuti keheningan dan rasa kagum pada keindahan gugusan bintang di malam itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka terlalu hanyut pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Hachu!"

"Kuroko? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Furihata khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko, terlihat jelas kalau dia kedinginan. Melihat hal iyu, Furihata segera mendekati Kuroko dan merangkulnya.

"Semoga ini bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu, Kuroko." Kuroko yang terkejut dengan tindakan Furihata hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Furihata dan Kuroko duduk, Akashi sedang berjalan sendirian memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada perkembangan pada diri pemain Seirin nomor 12, dia mulai tertarik dengan orang itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Furihata Kouki. Aku jadi penasaran perkembangan apa yang di-" Kalimat Akashi terhenti saat dia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko dan temannya, yang tidak lain adalah pemain nomor 12.

"Ada apa diatara mereka?"

 _Ku harap bukan hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, Chihuahua dari Seirin._ _\- Akashi Seijuurou_


	5. Pengumuman

Halo semua

Masih inget sama aku?

Langsung aja, aku mau bikin pengumuman kalau untuk sementara waktu aku mau hiatus sampai bener-bener ada kesempatan buat nulis lagi.

Semoga tulisanku masih ditunggu ya.

Maaf belum bisa update cerita terutama yang Dia Furihata Kouki.

Buat yang nungguin lanjutan atau yang udah pernah baca dari DFK, boleh loh cerita tentang pendapat kalian maupun keinginan kalian tentang fic Dia Furihata Kouki

Terima kasih

Sampai jumpa lagi


End file.
